


Painful truths are hitting FP Jones

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [75]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Archie Comics Reboot (2015), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I was actually tearing up when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: When Gladys walked out of her marriage with FP ... she didn't just walk away from him ... but she walked away from their children. FP fought to keep Gladys in Riverdale ... he would even drive the children to and from Gladys's home on the Northside ... but Gladys told him that she made a mistake in marrying him and having his children.





	Painful truths are hitting FP Jones

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #86 (Word) Spurn
> 
> ~ Author: Kismet R.T. Realtin (over at Fan fiction Net)

"I'm leaving FP!" Gladys snared as she threw her clothes into her suitcase.

"No you aren't!" FP growled low in his throat. He didn't want to wake the kids from their nap after all. There was no way he would allow Jughead or Jellybean wake up to this … "Put your stuff away Gladys."

Gladys spurn around and glared into her husband's eyes. "I'm leaving you FP. Not only am I leaving you but I'm leaving the kids."

FP's chest tightned. "I don't care that you don't want to be with me any longe Gladys. Go buy yourself a house in the North side … I'll bring the kids to you so you don't have to come to the Southside ever again."

"I don't want to be your wife FP Jones … and I don't want  _your_  kids underfoot reminding me of the mistake that I made when I married your sorry worthless ass." She slammed the lid of her suitcase shut and zipped it up. "I'm through. I'll be out of Riverdale by night fall .. and I will never look back. I will never contact you or those kids ever again." She grabbed the suitcase and the make up bag and pushed pass FP whom was shell shocked next to the bed. She paused in the doorway and twisted her head to look back at him. "I hear Hiram Lodge will be caught in a few years … I'm sure that Hermione will be running back to Riverdale when Hiram loses everything." Spite was in her eyes as she looked at her husband. "I'm sure that Hermione will be happy to fuck you once more when that time comes." She laughed under her breath as she turned and walked towards the tailer door.

FP remained rooted in his spot since the words of his wife hit his soul.  _The kids. She's leaving the kids. She never loved them. How am I going to help Jughead and Jellybean through this? How am I ever going to make it up to them for making a horrible choice on whom their natural mother truly is? How am I too protect them from this hurt?_

Dusk bathed the bedroom as the late summer afternoon sun finally lowered. It was silent in the Jones's trailer as FP remined still in the bedroom long after his wife abandoned him and their children. Long after his wife spoke those hateful words towards his children.


End file.
